A Ninja's Love
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Taki, as a ninja, suppressed her feelings. but when they explode and she hurts the one person she truly cares for, things are revealed. a Link/Taki one-shot, has some humor in it. Please leave reviews, anonymous are welcomed. Corny title, meh.


**A/N: Here is my next Link/Taki romance. There is also some humor but the fiction itself is based more on romance, enjoy, and please leave me a review so that I know what you think on this. I strive to get better on my writing and I can't do that if my stories aren't reviewed though I'm not saying you have too, but it means a lot to me if you do. I thank you for your time and dearly hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or Zelda.**

* * *

**Soul Calibur: A Ninja's Love**

Link was confused. Not too long ago, he and Taki had an argument. Or rather, she was upset about something the Hylian hero could only guess about.

Because of the argument, she moved into her own spot deeper in the woods, away from the others. Leaving Link confused.

Link had no idea what he had done. Taki was his closest friend, he never dreamed of upsetting her in any way. She had been gone for three days now, making everyone else worry. Except of course, Ivy who didn't see eye-to-eye with the Kunoichi.

Link, somehow, befriended the two. When ever they fought, he was their mediator. There was also the Athenian sisters, Sophitia and Cassandra. Cassandra, she was childish yet extremely fierce when necessary. She also, from what the others have told Link, had a crush on him.

The others found the sight of Cassandra with a dreamy look in her eyes when Link was around comical, much to his disagreement.

* * *

Sophitia recently sat Link down and asked him what was wrong with Taki, he explained to her what had happened. 

***Three days ago***

"Why are you so damn innocent?"Taki shouted at a wide-eyed Link accusingly.

"W-what...?" He asked confused. Taki continued to glare at him.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" She yelled. Link took a cautious step back.

"Taki...I don't understand..." A hurt Link stated quietly. She continued despite the tears in his and her eyes.

"And what's with that stupid hat? That cursed tunic, those damned ears, and you eyes? _I hate you!_" She stated before disappearing into the woods.

Link didn't cry, he was too strong for that. But her words were sharper than any sword, dagger, arrow, or whip. And they pierced his heart mercilessly.

Rock found Taki after that. She only told him that she needed time alone to think. Link had tried to go there and do what he could despite her words, but the others told him to giver her space.

* * *

Sophitia looked to be in deep thought when Link finished. He had navigated and conquered every temple he entered, slayed entire armies of monsters, crusaded from eastern Hyrule to western Termina, yet he could not recognize what was right in front of him.

"And how do you feel about her?" Sophitia asked.

"Sophie, I'd go through hell and back for her!" Link answered.

Sophitia smiled. What she said next left Link too stunned to respond.

* * *

***Later***

Link walked on in the direction of Taki's camp. He could not believe he had to deal with this kind of problem again.

"She is in love with you. And you love her too." Sophitia said.

Love.

It was something that he wished wouldn't find him in this world. In Hyrule, Malon had fallen for him. She followed him everywhere he went in Hyrule, he could see the hearts that covered her eyes when she stared at him. In Termina, Cremia was the same. She gave him free milk just because she had fallen for him, Link decided that he had to stop getting his milk from them otherwise they would go out off business. But like Hyrule and Termina, he unintentionally captured someone's heart in this world too.

Taki.

Now things made sense. As a ninja, she had to suppress her feelings. They must have grown so strong, they broke free and sent her emotions haywire. Sophitia had to explain it to him, and he still is stunned.

* * *

***Nearby***

Taki sat on a log, lost in thought. She hated herself for yelling at Link like she did, he didn't deserve it, not by a long shot. If anything, he deserved to know, she owed him that much.

She sighed. Usually when she was in a mood like this, he would do all he could to make her laugh and brighten up. He went through great lengths just to see her smile.

Just thinking of him made her do so.

She didn't truly hate him. Quite the opposite, she loved him with all her being. His innocents was the equivalent of a child's, his noble soul greater than any knight. He was naturally curious and gentle, his quiet nature she cherished dearly. His strong blue-eyes emitted kindness and peace, filled with courage and bliss.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to fix this.

Before she could stand up, she heard familiar boots marching in her direction.

Taki stood to ensure it was who she thought it was. From the forest walked Link. He had a somber expression on his face as he approached her.

"Taki..." he called to her quietly. Like always, her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Link, we need to talk..." she answered gently.

Link walked forward to the log opposite of Taki's and sat down. He gave her his full attention and waited for her to begin. Taki took in some air before she started.

"First off, I want to apologize for taking my taking my frustrations out on you. I...never really thought my emotions would get the better of me..." she started. Link gave her a warm smile to acknowledge her apology.

"I don't know how this works, nor do I have any experience with things like this..." she continued.

"That makes two of us." Link noted, making Taki smile with a slight blush. She suddenly felt a little more eased by his words.

"What I'm trying to say...is I..." She seemed to struggle with the words. She opened her mouth to try again, but nothing came out.

Link stood and sat next to her, making her a little uneasy. He reached up and cupped her chin in one hand, tilting her head to face him.

Taki stared wide-eyed at Link, she could not move away, she was mesmerized by his eyes. She needed no more encouraging as she leaned into him and placed her lips on his, wrapping her arms around him.

Link obliged her by holding her close to him as the kiss was deepened. Tongue explored mouth, butterflies filled stomachs, and the leaves of fall swirled around the two as if the gods were pleased with the events that have unfolded.

They broke for air after awhile, staring deeply into each others eyes as they breathed heavily. Taki rested her head on Link's chest, the rhythm of his heart beat soothing her, the heart that she was certain was hers now. The kiss he had given her, unleashed emotions of pure bliss. She never knew peace and happiness like this, and she hoped it never ended.

After catching their breath, Taki lifted her head and whispered into Link's ear.

"I love you..." She whispered. It was much easier to say this time, for that she was happy. Link gave her a small smile.

"I love you too, Taki..." He whispered back.

"Ha! I knew it!" Yun Seong's voice interrupted with a snicker. Link and Taki jumped, they were not expecting anyone to show up.

Yun Seong remained hidden however. The two could hear him laughing quietly, not quietly enough. Taki was not at all amused by this however. She stood up and addressed the Korean.

"Yun Seong!" she called out loudly and furiously.

***Back at camp***

"Three...two...one..." Seong Mi-Na counted down, she knew Yun Seong left, but she knew trying to stop him was useless.

"AAAHHH!" The pain-filled scream of Yun Seong reached Seong Mi-Na who started laughing.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked.

"Yun being taught a lesson on respecting other's privacy." Seong Mi-Na answered casually with a smirk.

Link did not know someone's arm could bend that far back, but he quickly recovered when Taki returned to him with her lips on his.

'_Well, I guess love isn't so bad after all._' He thought as they made their way back to camp while Yun Seong twitched painfully on the ground behind them.

**End**

**A/N: There, another Link/Taki one-shot with hints of humor in it. Why do I feel like a lot of people who read this won't review? Fanfiction does have anonymous reviews enabled so if you don't have an account you can still let me know you read this.**

**I also hope to see more Fiction's done on this pairing and others. I sent a request to 'support' on the sight and request Link, Spawn, and Heichai to be added to the character filter's just so you know.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
